Earth Eternal Wiki:Naming Conventions
__NOEDITSECTION__ In an encyclopedic setting, naming conventions are necessary to keep everything organized in an easy to read, and easy to find format. By setting these conventions, we hope to create a fast and easy way for users to understand how to create new articles without the need for others to supervise and move them. General It should be obvious that the name of an article should reflect the content of the article. Ambiguous titles will most likely go through the Requested Move process. Proper spelling and grammar should be observed when naming articles. Articles names should use proper capitalization, like that of a book title -- this includes redirects. Example: Arnold The Bear is incorrect; it should be Arnold the Bear. It is not necessary to create redirects with varying case as the search functionality of this wiki is case-insensitive. Also, due to limitations, certain characters cannot be used in titles, because they do not work. The most commonly used characters that cannot be used are "/" "#" and "%", but for more specifics as to what characters cannot be used, please see Project:Software Limitations. In these cases when an article is misspelled or improperly cased, please make a note on an administrator's talk page to have it renamed, as such moves do not require discussion. User Pages User account names do not have to follow normal naming conventions. However, inappropriate account names or account names deliberately meant to deceive or impersonate another user will result in forced account recreation. Subpages to user pages also do not have to follow these conventions. These pages are mostly for the user's personal use, and aren't "public" articles in the strictest sense. Guides There are two types of guides that follow separate naming conventions: general guides and personal guides. General guides'' are those guides that have multiple authors, and give information on broad subjects. These guides should be written in 3rd person. If it is a guide referring to an existing topic, such as Experience Points, the name should first reflect the subject, followed by a colon, then a brief title for the guide. The brief title must include the word "guide". To continue the example, a guide on how to gain experience points while soloing should be named something along the lines of '''Experience Points: Soloing Guide. For unique guides, the title can be a bit more creative, but they must still include the word guide. Example: Anglorum Money-making Guide. Once again, ambiguous names, or names that are too general in nature may be in need of a move. Personal guides are those guides that have a single author. These guides are generally written in 1st person. Their titles reflect the author's name, and once again include the word "guide". Example: Druid Guide by ArnoldtheBear or Weapons Guide by ArnoldtheBear. Guides can also be made as subpages to User pages. When this happens, the author's name is already apparent in the user page. Example: User:ArnoldtheBear/Weapons Guide. Items More information regarding how items should be named will be made available Armor Sets Armor sets should be named after the set. Example: Lurkwyrm Set. In cases where multiple sets share a name, use the name of the body piece, e.g. Lurkwyrm Tunic Set. Pictures Pictures should be named appropriately to reflect what's in them. Names can have a certain amount of creativity, but names such as '''Img123456.jpg are not acceptable. Category:Browse